PS: Eu Te Amo
by Victorie-Weasley-br
Summary: A guerra havia acabado. Gina perdeu o grande amor da sua vida... Será? - N/A.: Se acontecer da ficar fora do ar, essa é para quem quiser continuar lendo a fic na floreios é só acessar: http://fanfic./menufic.php?id 26063


_**Perfil dos Personagens**_

**Harry Potter**: Trabalha no ministério da magia como auror. Possui um bom caráter e adora quadribol, seu time do coração é o Chudley Cannons – por causa de Rony, mas desde Hogwarts não joga, a não ser com o pessoal do departamento de aurors nos fins de semana, para substituir esse hobby, recentemente, adotou o karaokê – um novo modismo no mundo bruxo. Seu coração ainda pertence inteiramente a certa ruiva. Corajoso e leal faz de tudo para defender os seus amigos até ocorrer um pequeno incidente... Quer descobrir? Termina de ler a fic!

**Gina Weasley**: A mais jovem dos Weasley's (tirando Victorie, e uma porrada de gente que vem depois), há tempos apaixonada por Harry Potter, a ruiva de olhos castanhos brilhantes é inteligente, determinada e possui grande senso de humor e grande criatividade, contudo anda num momento fragilizado - talvez traumas da guerra. Seguiu carreira de jogadora de quadribol jogando nas Harpias de Hollyhead, mas seu grande hobby é escrever, coisa que faz muito bem. É a futura Sra. Potter.

**Rony Weasley**: O inseparável amigo de Harry, cresceu e mostrou a que veio. Agora auror, trabalha junto com Harry e tem posição de destaque entre os aurors, não só por ter ajudado Harry contra Voldemort (agora todos perderam o medo de falar esse nome, embora ainda exista quem relute em pronunciá-lo) mas, por ser corajoso e por sua lealdade aos amigos. Finalmente, se juntou a Mione, e agora são um dos casais mais comentados do mundo bruxo – sim, ele tem fama, o que o tem deixado irritado – e também ajuda Jorge nas Gemialidades Weasley por hobby.

**Hermione Granger**: A melhor amiga de Harry e Gina e futura Weasley, manteve seu gênio muito racional em todos os momentos, brilhante funcionária do Ministério, encanta a todos com sua simpatia, em seu emprego no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, é a responsável por melhorar muito a vida dos elfos domésticos e sua classe, mas com suas idéias revolucionarias volta e meia ela tira a paciência de Rony.

**Luna Lovegood**: Aquela garota de 16 anos, tem os cabelos loiros, longos e desgrenhados que vão até a cintura, transformou-se numa linda mulher. Embora continue dona de uma aura de nítida birutice, "Di-Lua" Lovegood, agora é mais segura de si, Hermione acredita que situação de seqüestro pela qual passou a fez despertar pra o mundo teve um breve rolo com Neville no seu sétimo ano. Logo após, tornou-se uma naturalista buscando as criaturas mencionadas na revista do pai, reconheceu que algumas, de fato, não existem. Mas, tu vais ver que louquinha que ela continua.

**Neville Longbotton**: O menininho assustado cresceu, muito corajoso e agora coerente, Neville agora está de volta a Hogwarts, mas como professor e a convite da própria Minerva. Sua profissão o mantém bastante afastado (afinal, são provas, trabalhos e exercícios para serem corrigidos), porem, vez ou outra ela da às caras na Toca para se divertir com o Trio, Gina e Luna.

**Draco Malfoy**: Continua o mesmo arrogante de sempre, mesmo com sua quase prisão, mas aprendeu que é melhor ter pessoas com quem contar na vida. É bem verdade que não quer amigos, mas por via das dúvidas é melhor ter alguém por perto. Ele vai-te surpreender!!

**Ryan Walker**: Como no sobrenome, Ryan é um andarilho. Agente do FBI, o moreno de olhos esverdeado; acordou a um ano num hospital totalmente sem memória. Com a ajuda do médico e amigo, Nicholas Leach, começou a se estabelecer em Manhattan. De beleza inegável, magro, alto, de porte atlético, cabelos castanhos, não costuma se mostrar tão sorridente (o que tira Vick do sério) e de caráter bastante sóbrio, tanto no jeito de ser como no de se vestir. Além do médico, conta com Vitória (para ajudar e agitar) e Heather, que além de chefe é amigo. Leia e descubra mais sobre ele!!

**Vitória Silva**: A doce e bela brasileira de 23 anos, é auror, saiu do Brasil num intercambio para o Reino Unido e conseguiu estágios em vários países até ser convocada para ir aos Estados Unidos e se infiltrar no FBI numa missão. Apesar de chamar atenção por sua beleza, Vick não possui sorte em seus relacionamentos. Não mede esforços pra ajudar. Apaixonada por Nick (que não lhe dá bola) é super amiga de Ryan – a quem trata com muito carinho, ainda tem Débora e Jana pra lhe aturar. Tem um senso de humor bastante sarcástico, ás vezes negro e até meio palhaço, mas ela jura que é séria, só por causa da profissão.

**Heather McCarthy**: Chefe de Ryan, faz o tipo linha dura, mas tem um coração enorme. Ele meio que adota Ryan como filho, já que teve só uma filha - Débora. É casado com a bela Donna, há anos trabalha no FBI.

**Donna McCarthy**: Esposa de Heather, a latina decidida de personalidade forte é uma bruxa e conseguiu esconder isso do marido até hoje. Se ela vai revelar os segredo? Leia e descubra!

**Débora McCarthy**: Linda, esperta, popular... É assim que Vick define Debby, uma menina de 22 anos. É muito leal, corajosa e meiga, sempre colocando os amigos e a família antes de tudo, não mede esforços pra ajudar quem quer que seja. Muito estabanada, sempre esbarra em alguém ou em alguma coisa. Trabalha como auror no Reino Unido, é de lá que ela e Vick se conhecem; junto com a madrasta, esconde que é bruxa. (ui, ui, ui)

**Janaína Smith**: Chame-a de Janaína e será estuporado. Jana num é fã de seu nome, e nem ouse discutir isso. É dona de uma personalidade forte, mas doce. Metamoformaga é auror e se formou recentemente como "Cientista em feitiços", o que a aproximou de Vick que também segue nessa profissão. Atualmente ele trabalha no St. Mungus, ajudando com pesquisas sobre a memória. Não mede esforços pra ajudar seja quem for. Junto com a Debby e mais alguns aurors (surpresa!!) estão na mesma missão que Vick, mas em pontos diferentes do mundo. Se comunicar com Vick e a Debby através da mente por uma ligação que elas três criaram entre si.

**Nicholas Leach**: Divertido, inteligente, rosto de anjo e sonso. O amigo de Ryan é muito dicotômico. Médico, esconde vários segredos dos amigos e na vida que leva. Se ele é só alguém confuso? Só lendo a fic para descobrir.

**N/A: Eu espero que gostem da fic. Se possivel deixem coments xp. Mil bjus**

P.S.:Eu tentei por as fotos dos personagens pra vcs se "situarem", mas parece que o site não suporta fotos X( caso alguem se interesse em ver as ftos acessa i294./albums/mm102/SrtaVivi/anigif-1.gif ;


End file.
